Ater a você
by Tay DS
Summary: A verdade era que agora eu estava me atendo a você Roxas. E isso bastava. Songfic. Oneshot. Presente de aniversário para a minha dearly beloved Drih Kyra Spring.


**Título:** Ater a você

 **Autora:** TayDS

 **Classificação:** K

 **Sinopse:** A verdade era que agora eu estava me atendo a você Roxas. E isso bastava. Songfic. Oneshot. Presente de aniversário para a minha dearly beloved Drih Kyra Spring.

 **Disclaimers:** Kingdom Hearts não me pertence. Até porque, se me pertencesse, já sabe, Riku seria meu e atenderia a todos os meus desejos e Terra e Aqua estariam juntos e felizes para contar história. A música Hold on to You também não me pertence, e sim ao web singer Nathan Sharp, também conhecido como natewantstobattle no youtube. Mas eu aceitava o Nate de presente de aniversário cantando só pra mim!

 **Nota de Autora:** E só a Drih pra me fazer escrever nesse fandom maravilhoso e nesse ship OTP mais maravilhoso ainda! A verdade é que desde que rejoguei Kingdom Hearts II na versão do 2.5 HD ReMiX, eu tenho plotado horrores, mas saudades coragem pra vir escrever, principalmente com o meu livro em andamento. Mas desde que ouvi a música Hold on to You, eu sabia que precisava escrever com essa música. Era quase como uma necessidade. Ai veio o aniversário da Drih. E veio a ideia. E veio a coragem. E aqui estou eu depois de um tempo ausente no fandom! Espero que gostem, principalmente você Drih, por motivos de você é maravilhosa mesmo e merece tudo de bom na vida. See ya!

* * *

 **Ater a você**

A verdade era que eu sabia que nada era real.

Essa nova vida da qual fui obrigado a possuir era apenas parte de um plano maior do qual eu não estavam nem um pouco interessado. Ou talvez a minha não inclusão nele tenha feito com que eu tivesse perdido o interesse nele. Que diferença fazia?

Mas isso não impediu que eu acabasse vivendo uma mentira. Uma mentira real. E ela teria se iniciado no dia que aquele garoto que mais parecia um zumbi havia sido trazido por Saïx. Parecia azar ter que cuidar dele e ensinar toda aquela chatice sobre Kingdom Hearts e corações.

Mesmo assim, eu o ensinei tudo o que aquela organização idiota havia pedido. E havia ensinado mais. Mostrei a ele sobre Sea Salt Ice Cream e o meu lugar na Torre do Relógio naquele mundo tranquilo que era Twilight Town. Sem querer, eu trouxe de volta a tona um sentimento do qual aquela nova vida me havia feito esquecer: amizade.

Quando acordei como Axel, me disseram que eu não tinha mais um coração, não passava de uma casca vazia. Chamaram-me de _nobody_ : apenas uma sombra de quem fui um dia, destinado a desaparecer e cair no esquecimento. Não havia sentimentos nem nada. Tudo não passaria de ecos que havia sentido na minha vida passada. Na vida que pertencia a Lea.

Contudo, Roxas, você não me fez ser um nobody. Com você era diferente. Eu podia jurar que tinha um coração. Era como se eu finalmente tivesse recuperado aquilo que havia perdido há tanto tempo. Dizem que uma mentira contada tantas vezes acaba se tornando verdade.

Até que você percebeu que não poderia mais viver aquela mentira junto comigo. Diferente de mim, você optou por vencer o medo e encarar a verdade. Mas o pior foi ver você indo embora como se nada importasse. Minha amizade não valia de nada, era isso? Seu idiota, eu sentiria sua falta se você sumisse. Talvez o único. E isso deveria bastar, seu ingrato!

Não importa. Eu iria buscá-lo então. Não é isso o que você queria? Que alguém mostrasse que se importava com você? Egoísmo da sua parte, mas eu iria alimentar esse sentimento maldito que você não deveria ter. Vou buscá-lo, vou levá-lo para casa. E bater em você até tirar toda essas ideias idiotas dessa sua cabeça.

Porém, eu havia chegado tarde. Quando consegui encontrá-lo, você já não era o mesmo que dividia Sea Salt Ice Cream comigo. Pude ver seu olhar. Olhou-me como se eu fosse um estranho. Como se eu fosse o _inimigo_. Roxas, você se esqueceu de mim afinal, mesmo que suplicasse para se lembrar de mim. E você iria desaparecer. Esquecer-se de mim.

Mas você não seria esquecido. Nenhuma daquelas tardes, os picolés que dividimos e tantas outras coisas. Nada seria esquecido. Eu não permitiria. Roxas, você estava indo embora, mas não para sempre. Enquanto me lembrasse de você, você seria real e vivo.

Eu estava cansado disso tudo. Não poderia mais me submeter a uma organização que tratava alguém como um ser dispensável. Aconteceu isso com todos aqueles que pereceram em Castle Oblivion. E acontecia com você agora.

Nosso tempo juntos não era uma mentira. Não éramos apenas meros nobodies. Nós _tínhamos_ coração, não tínhamos? As palavras de nosso líder, as palavras de Saïx, que um dia disse ser meu amigo... Era tudo mentira. Eles não sabiam de nada. Não sabiam sobre o significado de ter um coração. Nossa amizade não era uma mentira.

A verdade era que agora eu estava me atendo a você Roxas. E isso bastava.


End file.
